


Dirty Little Secrets

by ConditionsForVictory



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dorky Emma, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Sappy Regina, Slow Burn, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConditionsForVictory/pseuds/ConditionsForVictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan works has a secret advice columnist. She knows a lot more going on in StoryBrooke High than you would think. When a student asks for advice that Emma doesn't know Emma's school life changes forever. Things only get worse when Robin Locksley asks Emma to help him win Regina over when she may or may not be hopelessly in love with her. Not that Emma realizes this fact of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aunty Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So some of you might be wondering why i'm posting this instead of updating my other works... the thing is i have horrible writer's block and i'm hoping this helps me get over it. I really am trying to get some chapters done. Cross fingers for me updating soon. I know I am.

_Dear Aunty Alex_

_I just don’t know what to do. I’m in love with him! We have Maths, Science, and History together and I can’t concentrate on the lessons anymore. He’s all I can think about. I got a C on the last pop quiz. A C! My parents threatened to ground me. But that doesn’t matter because I think he might love me too… sometimes when I’m trying to pay attention in class I can feel him looking at me. Then when I turn my head he quickly looks away and blushes._   
_He blushes! But he has a girlfriend… A beautiful and popular girlfriend. I can’t compete with that. They’re such a cute couple. He does everything for her! He carries her books and bags. Buys her lunch and gives her lifts home. He’s such a good boyfriend. Why can’t I have that? What did I do wrong to have the perfect man right in front of me but have him be so out of reach? This isn’t fair._   
_Please tell me what to do._

_Sincerely_   
_Snow white_

Emma sighed and rubbed her eyes. Taking a deep breath in she sat up straight in her worn uncomfortable desk chair and cracked her knuckles. Waving her fingers over the coffee stained keyboard Emma stared blankly at the bright computer screen that illuminated the dark office.

“Okay Mary Margaret.” Emma yawned. “This is exactly what you should do.”

**_Dear Snow White_ **

**_It’s quite a spot you’ve found yourself in. I can see you feel very deeply for this man you’re crushing on. Unfortunately, as you have stated, he is taken and there are some lines that should never be crossed. But if you have any thought that he may have feelings for you… Well why must both of you suffer?_ **

**_By the sounds of it he sounds more of an errand boy than a boyfriend. Ask yourself; is he happy in the relationship? What I recommend is maybe striking up a conversation with the guy. Keep it simple and innocent. Ask him how his day is going; get to know him as a person rather than an idea. Sometimes people seem perfect from afar. You have to keep in mind that he’s in a relationship and respect that. Don’t do something wouldn’t want done to you. I’m going to be honest. It’s going to be messy either way. Either he feels the same for you and his relationship with his girlfriend goes down the drain or he doesn’t and you’re the one getting hurt._ **

**_However of you feel he is worth the risk, take the step forward to your happiness._ **

**_Love_ **   
**_AA_ **

Emma saved the document and went on to the last letter for the night. She’d do the rest tomorrow. Eyeing the time in the corner of the computer screen she winced. Ten past midnight. Definitely doing the rest tomorrow. Picking up the letter Emma sighed and started to read.

_Dear Aunty Alex_

_She looked so pretty today. She sat by the window and I swear the sun shone a little brighter. The birds flew right by the window as if they came to say hello to her. Aunty Alex… I swear I’m in love with her._   
  
Emma groaned and banged her head against the desk. She gave advice sure but she wasn’t a love expert damn it. And these two needed Cupid himself to sort out their situation.

_I think my girlfriend knows. She’s angrier all the time now. She forces me to carry her books and take her home. She’s constantly all over me. It’s like she’s trying to make sure every single person know we’re dating. I’m not sure what to do. Should I break up with her for the girl I think I love or should I stay with my girlfriend because we’ve been dating forever?_

_Sincerely_   
_Prince Charming_

Emma laughed in spite of everything and shook her head. What oblivious idiots. Emma thought fondly. Yawning again and gulping down a most likely unhealthy amount of caffeine Emma started on her response.

* * *

 

“Emma!” Someone yelled her name across the corridor. Emma scrunched her nose at the intrusion of her sleep as she leaned against her locker.

“I swear to the big guy in the blue sky Ruby you better have a good reason for waking me up.” Emma grumbled irritably and stood up straight.

The tall brunette laughed and slung a warm arm around Emma’s shoulders. “I don’t know anyone else who can sleep standing up.” Ruby stated and eyed her blonde friend warily. “Burning the midnight oil again?”

Emma merely shrugged and stepped out of Ruby’s touch. Ruby would’ve been hurt from the clear rejection of her affection if she didn’t know Emma so well. Ruby was well aware that her friend preferred affection from a distance. “You need to be careful Ems.” Ruby chastised as they began walking to their next class. “Those bags under your eyes are getting so big you can use them to carry all your shit.” Emma rolled her tired eyes and shoved her hands in her pockets. She knew she needed more sleep but between work and school, sleep wasn’t happening anytime soon.

The pair shuffled into the bustling English class and took their seats near the back. Emma hoped they would be continuing their film study on Hamlet. She could use a few more minutes of shut eye. Emma looked around the classroom and spotted Mary Margaret chatting away happily with her best friend Belle. Mary Margaret must have felt Emma’s stare because she quickly turned her head and looked straight at Emma.

Anyone else would have looked away but Emma didn’t. Instead Emma continued to stare straight at her. Emma’s mind began to remember the letter she had read the night before and wondered if the other girl would take her advice. Mary Margaret offered a small smile and went back to her friend. She and Emma had shared many classes over the years and the little high school of StoryBrooke High but they never really spoke to each other.

However that didn’t mean Emma didn’t know Mary Margaret. In fact Emma probably knew the other girl better than her best friend. A characteristic of Emma’s was that she was quiet. Most people thought she was shy but that was a horrid misconception. Where most people saw her as shy Emma saw herself as a wallflower. She enjoyed observing the other students, calculating them, watching for irregularities in their everyday routine. For the reason Emma sat apart from the rest of her high school. Well she wasn’t shy she found socialising… complex. Emma enjoyed puzzles, and to her her high school was one giant puzzle.

This fascination with her schoolmates played a part in her reasoning for working at the school’s newspaper. Another part was her passion for writing. The larger part was the money. Normally students didn’t get paid at the newspaper but Emma struck up a deal with the Headmaster. She would take over the unwanted advice column and she would get paid for every letter she responded to, Emma knew how much she needed the money.

‘Ask Aunty Alex’ started a few decades ago and became surprisingly popular amongst the student body. Using pseudo names students happily confided in an unknown advisor about their problems and dreams. About seven years ago the school cut the advice column due to issues arising where a student took advice the wrong way and lit a teacher’s car on fire. However demand picked up over the years which left the Headmaster begging anyone to write the column. Enter Emma, the aspiring writer and all is well with the world.

Initially Emma considered it a painful job when she started last year but as the months went by she began to enjoy it because she actually gave advice people could use. Aunty Alex became popular again and the student body was happy to have someone they could talk to, no strings attached. Emma enjoyed helping her fellow students, as well as getting to know them without the messiness of actually speaking with them.

A large failure of StoryBrooke high was the pseudo names the students chose for themselves. Snow White, Prince Charming, Red Riding Hood, Captain Hook. All the names were so obviously linked to the person writing the letter that Emma had to laugh. It felt wrong sometimes, that she knew who was writing the letter but they didn’t know who was responding to it. No one knew. No one was allowed to know.

For that reason Emma knew quite a bit about her fellow students that most people didn’t. Add that with the whole ‘watching them like they’re animals in the Serengeti’ Emma was the greatest piece of information the high school possessed. Not that anyone could guess that. Emma liked keeping a low profile. She’d learnt before what sticking out could do to you.

Emma was brought out of her narrative thoughts by the wave of aroma that had her stomach flipping over itself. The scent was intoxicating and it forced Emma to slide down into her seat, trying to hide away from the seat smell of it. Emma could always smell her before she saw her, could always hear her before she saw her. Emma couldn’t explain why she affected her so. All Emma knew was to steer clear of the fierce brunette.

Not even a second later in she walked in the grace and intensity of a queen.

Regina Mills.

Emma’s eyes involuntarily soaked in every detail of the gorgeous girl. From her shoulder length silky dark hair to her lush red lips and finally to her skill fully sculpted legs. Emma sighed and rubbed her eyes. _You’re just tired Emma_. She thought to herself. _She’s a bitch. You don’t like bitches. Leave the queen bee alone._

And as always behind her came in her best friend Kathryn and her boyfriend Daniel. They followed her around everywhere the brunette chose to go. They took their usual seats in front and class began. Emma’s prayers were answered and the teacher flipped on the TV to the scene where Hamlet is speaking with Horatio.

Before the first line is even uttered Emma’s head is on the desk, her eyes closed and her mind drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 

_Dear Aunty Alex_

_I’m not entirely sure how to begin this. I’ve seen your articles in the school newspaper and am impressed by your compassionate advice. It is for that reason that I come to you today with a dilemma I can’t seem to solve._

_I have been in a relationship with my boyfriend for years. We met when we were very young and as I grew older I became convinced he was my one true love. Childish I now realize because as mush I do love him… I can’t say I am still in love with him. Being with him as become easy, as easy as breathing. I suppose in part that is enjoyable but is love supposed to be easy? I don’t want to be with someone out of routine. I find his presence irritating as of late as he never leaves my side._

_I feel I owe him to stay in this relationship but it really has become tiresome. I’ve come to see that he too might not be happy with our relationship but neither of us will take the step to break apart such warm relationship. Should I stay with him and hope a spark reignites our love or should I move on and see where my new venture takes me?_

_Sincerely_   
_Stable Girl_

Emma frowned. Stable Girl? In the year she had been Aunty Alex never before had she received a letter from someone using the name Stable Girl. Normally being able to guess the person helped in giving the advice that would specifically help them. But as Emma ticked off each student in her mind she could link Stable Girl with anyone of them.

Fascinated at the turn of events Emma eagerly started off her response.

**_Dear Stable Girl_ **

**_You’re right, love shouldn’t be easy. Loving someone sure but being in a relationship where it seems to be a day to day routine? No. Being in a relationship with someone you love should get your blood boiling and your stomach fluttering. There should be tears, blood, and sweat being poured into the relationship._ **

**_There was once this couple. They never fought, they never argued. People assumed they had the perfect relationship and for a while I suppose they did. However one day the woman was asked how the couple never fought or argued, she was asked how they got along so well. You see the thing is the woman couldn’t answer. They never fought because there was nothing left to fight for. They got along because they could exist by themselves in a mutual space. There was no relationship but rather peaceful co-existence._ **

**_If you’re looking for your heart to be racing and your stomach fluttering… I doubt your easy relationship with your boyfriend will give it to you. Don’t stay with someone out of obligation. That’s unfair on both of you. If he won’t end the relationship, step up and do it yourself. It may hurt in the beginning but in time you’ll see you actually did yourself a favour. Good luck with your decision._ **

**_Love_ **   
**_AA_ **

* * *

 

Two weeks after the letter was published StoryBrooke high was in chaos. Whispers could be heard across classrooms and halls. Rumours spread like wildfire and Emma sat back to enjoy the show.

Regina Mills had broken up with long-term boyfriend Daniel Steel.

They were the school’s idolised couple. When news of their break up was known every available boy chased after Regina like starved dogs and Regina was the favourite meal. Emma shook her head as she sat alone in the loud cafeteria. Regina Mills was Stable Girl? Emma couldn’t make sense of it. The pseudo name didn’t match the ice cold girl at all. _Perhaps there is more to her than people think._ Emma wondered. _I should know better than to judge._   
  
Shrugging Emma shoved her grape flavoured lollipop into her mouth and continued reading her chapter of 1984 by George Orwell. Abruptly someone sat themselves in front of her and started eating. Emma froze and dared not to look up. It was a known phenomenon that Emma ate alone, aside from Ruby who sometimes ate with her when she wasn’t off helping her grandmother in the kitchen. It wasn’t the fact that someone just decided to sit themselves at Emma’s isolated table, no it was the fact that the smell of sweet and musky perfume overtook her senses.

Looking up from the edge of her book she saw, sitting in front of her in all her glory, was Regina Mills. Simply munching on a red apple.

“Uh…” Emma gaped.

“How eloquent.” Regina pursed her full lips and raised an eyebrow. Emma blinked at the beautiful girl. Regina looked at Emma expecatanly. Emma looked around for Kathryn but couldn’t find her anywhere. “If you’re looking for help I can assure you I don’t bite.” Regina said sarcastically but there was an undertone of actual worry she had scared Emma.

“That’s not it.” Emma said when she found her voice. “I was just wondering why…” She trailed off, leaving the question hanging in the air. Regina stilled for a moment before she took another juicy bite of her apple when she finished chewing she looked away, almost shyly.

“You don’t talk.” She said quietly. Emma would have been offended if she didn’t understand. Everyone wanted to know why. Others wanted to ask her out already. Emma didn’t because she knew.

Emma nodded and went back to reading. Missing the flash of surprise and relief on Regina’s face.

Regina sat with Emma for a few more days and it brought a new series of rumours. Half of StoryBrooke high didn’t even know who Emma was; the other half was convinced Regina was taking pity on the blonde. They never spoke at lunch, or anywhere else. But each time Regina looked relieved at the freedom the silence offered her.

Emma enjoyed Regina’s silent presence as well. More so than she’d admit to anyone else. One lunch Regina seemed upset, Emma knew why. Kathryn caused a loud and slightly aggressive argument with Regina because she left her every lunch to sit with Emma.

People began calling her the platonic home wrecker.

Emma simply offered Regina a small smile and her favourite grape flavoured lollipop.

“People are idiots.” Emma said quietly and went back to reading. Regina took the sweet with wide eyes and a ghost of a smile on her full lips.

“I am a person.” Regina mumbled. “Am I an idiot?” Emma froze and looked up at the other girl.

Emma could see the guilt in Regina’s eyes. The guilt at breaking up with Daniel, at leaving Kathryn because she couldn’t handle the other girl’s questions.

“No.” Emma said quietly. “You’re human.”

* * *

 

“Are you friends with her?” Robin Locksley asked desperately as he cornered Emma at her locker. David Nolan stood slightly behind his friend; hands shoved into his jeans pockets looking mildly uncomfortable.

“Who?” Emma frowned as she shoved her books inside her old backpack.

“Regina Mills.” Emma stilled then snorted.

“I wouldn’t exactly call us friends.” Emma raised an eyebrow at the boy.

“But you always sit together.” The boy’s logic was flawless.

“Wonderful observation skills.” Emma rolled her eyes when the boy pouted. “We sit together yes but we’re not friends.”

“Come Emma.” Robin pleaded. “Help a guy out. Put a good word in for me.”

“We barely speak.” Emma answered and tried to walk away from him.

“Then start speaking.” Robin said as if it was the easiest thing in the world. “Be friendly and then tell her all about me.”

“As fun as that sounds I’ll pass.” Emma grumbled. Robin ran in front of Emma.

“How about we make a deal?” Robin looked at her with desperate eyes. Emma raised an eyebrow and Robin took this as his cue to continue. “Every detail you tell me about her, what she likes and stuff like that I’ll pay you.” Emma laughed and moved around the boy.

“Not going to happen bud.” Emma said. She didn’t walk more than three steps before her backpack tore and her books landed with a loud thud, cluttering the floor with her notes and stationery. Emma looked at the mess and looked at her torn bag. She couldn’t afford a new bag right now.

Sighing Emma let out a defeated groan. Eyeing Robin Emma grinded her teeth together before asking through a clenched jaw.

“How much?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. As much as i loving my first year of varsity, it is seriously exhausting. Upside? I'm an out and proud lesbian there and no one can change that. So fuck yea! B-)

_Dear Aunty Alex_

_This thing is so stupid but I don’t have many options so… here I am. I’ve been having…issues or problems or whatever you want to call them. My parents want me to clean up my act and focus on my studies. Sure I can understand that but they want me to become an industrial engineer. They don’t understand, that isn’t what I want to do with my life. I want to act and dance. Why is it so hard for them to support me? They wouldn’t understand my choice._

_I don’t want to spend the rest of my life doing something I hate. Sometimes when they go on for too long I break into my dad’s liquor cabinet so I don’t have to deal with their expectations. Is it too early to call myself a drunk?_

_Sincerely_

_Grumpy_

Emma bit her lower lip in thought. “Leroy…” Emma shook her head. “I’m sorry. I wish there was more I could do rather than just give advice.” After typing out a response Emma sent the documents to the printers and sipped her lukewarm coffee.  “Grumpy? Leroy you need to be more creative than that.” 

 

After locking up the school’s media office Emma made her way down the school’s dark corridor. She balanced her books between her arms and cursed her old backpack for tearing yesterday. She had to show up to school with her even older Hello Kitty backpack that could only fit two or three books.  Locksley looked smug the whole day because he knew Emma needed to cash and fuck it he was offering a decent amount. But using Regina like that? That made Emma’s skin crawl.

 

Regina had only been single three weeks and now he wanted to get with her? How impatient can guys be… Emma licked her chapped lips and shook her head. She couldn’t understand his thinking. Just has she passed the school’s main office she heard shuffling and froze. She knew she was the only who was supposed to be at school.

 

Ducking down against the wall she peeped through the glass windows and spotted a singular small figure with a flashlight going through the administrative desk. Narrowing her eyes Emma rifled through her frayed hoodie pockets and pulled out a tiny can of pepper spray.  After one night when a man got a little too friendly when Emma walked home Emma never went anywhere without her faithful can of pepper spray.

 

And a little more than a few lessons of kick boxing.

 

Sneaking her way into the office Emma tightened her hand on her pepper spray and jumped at the intruder. “Ah!” The intruder shrieked loudly and they tumbled to the ground, Emma firmly on top.

 

The intruder’s flashlight fell to the floor in an angle that blinded Emma but she immediately pinned the intruders hands down with one hand above their head and aimed the pepper spray at their face.  The intruder fought her while trying to catch their breath with Emma completely on top on them.

 

“Who are you?” Emma demanded firmly.  Immediately the intruder stilled.

 

“Emma?” The intruder ventured softly and Emma’s eyes widened.

 

“Regina?” Emma asked bewildered. Suddenly she became aware of the scent that haunted her dreams and the feeling of firm breasts pressing against her own. Realizing she might be suffocating the other girl Emma jumped off of her and flipped on the light.

 

“Shit.” Emma breathed when she saw Regina rub the back of her head. “I’m so sorry. I thought you were trying to break into the school.” Emma quickly explained while helping the brunette up.

 

“And your first thought was to jump me?” Regina asked sounding bewildered.  Emma rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

 

“Technically my first thought was to grab my pepper spray; my second thought was jumping you.” Emma chuckled slightly and shuffled her feet.

 

“I see.” Regina nodded and if Emma was paying a little more attention to Regina’s face instead of her shoes she would have seen Regina’s eyes flash with awe. “What if I were a large man?”

 

“That is where the pepper spray would have come in.” Emma explains still feeling slightly embarrassed.  Spotting Regina’s fallen flashlight Emma squatted to retrieve it and held it out for the brunette. “As much as I would like to apologize for tackling you… what are you doing here at this time of night?”

 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Regina raised an eyebrow in challenge.  Emma bit her lip, she knew she couldn’t tell Regina that she was Aunty Alex so coming up with a quick and easy lie she said:

 

“I was finishing up on an assignment. My printer is screwed up at home to Mrs Thomas let me stay late.”

 

Regina seemed torn in believing Emma’s lie but seemed to let it go. “I see.”

 

Emma waited.

 

“And you?” the blonde pushed.

 

“Does it matter?” _Yes._ Emma wanted to shout. Everything mattered when it came to Regina Mills.

 

“If you don’t want to tell me I won’t push the subject.” Emma shrugged. “You just seemed kinda desperate to find something before I… you know…. Tackled you to the ground.”

Regina seemed to be biting back a smile before she sighed and gave Emma a guarded look. “I had a meeting with the Headmaster this afternoon. I was wearing my charm bracelet which he didn’t appear to like. Our meeting went… somewhat badly so he confiscated it. I…”Regina cleared her throat and looked away from the blonde. “My wrist doesn’t quite feel right without it.” Regina looked shy at the admission so Emma merrily nodded. Clearly the bracelet meant a lot to the other woman.

 

“I’ll help.” Emma said surprising the brunette.

 

“What?” Regina frowned.

 

“I’ll help.” Emma repeated with a reassuring smile. Regina merely nodded and turned away from the blonde in an attempt to hide her small relieved sigh.  

 

Regina searched through a few cabinets while Emma scanned the office trying to remember where she had seen the secretary put her phone when it was confiscated. Snapping her figures in victory Emma rushed to the secretary’s desk.

 

“I’ve already searched there.” Regina said over her shoulder. Emma ignored her and pulled out the third drawer. Feeling the wood creak Emma grinned as she pulled off the top layer to reveal the hidden box. Placing the drawer on the table Emma snatched the box and opened it. Inside were a few phones, a couple ‘interesting’ magazines, and one golden and silver bracelet.

 

“Regina.” Emma called and watched the brunette turn and break out into a beautiful relieved smile when she spotted the bracelet hanging in Emma’s hand.

 

Regina rushed over to the other girl and snatched the bracelet out of Emma’s open palm.

“You found it!” Regina exclaimed and immediately tried to put it on. Struggling with the clasp she sighed and eyed Emma with a silent question.

 

Chuckling quietly Emma nodded and stood. Making her way to Regina Emma realised it was the longest the two had actually spoken and interacted with each other. Picking up the delicate metal Emma’s nose was invaded by Regina’s perfume and subtly took a deep breath in, inhaling the sweet scent. “There you go.” Emma said her voice deeper than she intended. Regina nodded her thanks and fingered the charms on her bracelet.

 

Eyeing the movement Emma asked: “What do the charms symbolise?”

 

“Pardon?” Regina seemed confused at the question.

“The charms.” Emma said pointing at the bracelet. “You seemed kinda desperate to find that. I figured it must be important to you.”

Regina uncharacteristically shrugged and sighed. “It was a gift for my sixteenth birthday from my father before he…” Emma reached out and gingerly touched the charms.

“It’s beautiful.” Emma whispered when Regina trailed off, lost in her own thoughts. “Will you tell me about them?” Regina’s head snapped up as if she had never been asked such a thing.

“Okay.” Regina nodded and sat down on the floor. Emma sat next to her but kept a respectable distance.

Hours went by. Each charm held a special meaning to Regina from her father. A golden apple for the apple tree they had planted together in their back garden. A book for Regina’s love of literature. A key for her father’s heart. A horse shoe for her horse Rocinante. _Stable girl._ Emma smiled at the link. As Regina went on talking Emma noticed how her posture shifted. Her once stiff and straight shoulders had softened and slouched. Her hard mouth and curled into a constant tiny smile. Emma was so happy to see Regina finally at ease. She had been so unhappy ever since the breakup.

Neither girl realized the time until a flicker of light seeped into the office from the rising sun. Both girls turned to each other with wide eyes and rushed out the office before the early morning staff arrived. Once the girls were safely out of the school and in the parking lot they burst into laughter, Regina slightly more reserved than Emma.

“I can’t believe we didn’t notice the time!” Emma chuckled and wiped her eyes.

“That really was uncanny.” Regina shook her head but couldn’t stop the bashful grin on her lips. The pair of girls laughed a little longer before both quieted down and watched the other. “Thank you Emma.” Regina said quietly.

Emma shrugged and looked shyly to the ground. “It’s no big deal.”

Regina eyed the shy girl and bit back a remark, instead she said. “Still, you helped me. I am grateful for that.” The way Regina said it seemed as if she was thanking Emma for a lot more than finding a bracelet.

“It’s okay Regina.” Emma said softly. “We’re friends. It’s what friends do.”

“We’re friends?” Regina ventured quietly.

“I like to think that we are.” Emma shrugged internally cringing. Maybe Regina doesn’t want to be friends with her.

“I’d like that.” Regina nodded. Emma broke out into a happy grin.

“Awesome!” She grimaced at her over happy tone. “Uh… well… school doesn’t start for another couple hours. Guess I’ll head home and take a shower. See you later?”

“Of course.” Regina replied. As Emma turned Regina called after her. “Would you like a ride to your home?” Regina asked quickly. “As a thank you.”

Emma was torn. She wanted to say yes. She hadn’t slept the entire night and her house was quite a walk from school. But she couldn’t let Regina see where she lived. Ruby hasn’t even seen her house.

“No.” Emma shook her head and smiled. “It’s okay. I don’t live far.  Get home safe okay?” Regina seemed disappointed but nodded nonetheless her mask shifting into place to hide her brief show of disappointment. Turning Emma quickly walked away and rushed to her foster home.

Upon entry the house stank of weed and booze. Bottles littered the floor and the TV illuminated the living room. Keeping as quiet as possible Emma sneaked upstairs and entered the bathroom. Peeling off her clothes she gratefully stepped into the steaming shower. Exhausted as she may be, she enjoyed the way her evening went.

Regina Mills is more than anyone has thought.

* * *

**__ **

“And?” Demanded the irritating boy. 

“Well this seems familiar.” Emma rolled her eyes as, once again, Robin Locksley had cornered her by her locker.

“What have you found out?” Robin pushed impatiently. Emma gritted her teeth, angry that she had been reduced to do such a thing.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly Emma side eyed the boy. “She likes horses.” Was all Emma said.

“What?” Robin seemed irritated. “Is that all you have for me?”

“You want information. That was information.” Emma said simply and opened her hand. “Pay up.” Robin glared angrily at her but still placed a twenty in her hand.

“The next piece of ‘information’ better be of use.” He spat and walked off. Emma rolled her eyes and shoved the money in her pocket.

Robin couldn’t see that any piece of information was useful. Everything about Regina was special. Emma felt angry that Robin couldn’t see that. Catching herself Emma took a deep breath in. _Friends._ She had to remind herself. _We’re just friends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update everything soon. I'm on break for a week. Wish me luck, I have other actually assignments to do...but... I'll do 'em later. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) i have no idea if i should continue this because I actually don't know if it's good or not. Any advice or comments? Anywho.... bye


End file.
